Kokoro, The Kiseki Program
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: A short fic based on the songs, Kokoro and Kokoro/Kiseki. the first miracle was her creation. The second was the years spent together. The third was the message. The fourth was the modification. The last was the song.
1. The First Miracle

**This is the first time I'm doing a Vocaloid fic. I'm doing it because I've been listening to it multiple times particularly that cover version of the song and the manga version of it. Man did it know how to make me cry.**

**This is also going to be a short fic, I have no intentions on making this a big deal but I want to do it because I want people to love it all the more.**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**Kokoro, the Kiseki program**

**The first miracle**

A young man of the age of 28 paced up and down the hospital hallway. He had short blonde hair with deep blue eyes. He went by the name of Len Kagamine, a young and brilliant scientist. He paced left and right worried of what was happening in the room in front of him. The red light was on, signifying that an operation was at hand. The cause of the rise of anxiety was that his wife was going through labour. He never felt this frightened in his life. He does not know if his wife was ok or if the baby was going to come out fine. All he could really do was wait and pray to God that everything will be alright.

3 hours have passed since their arrival to the hospital. Len was tired yet still had enough energy to be worried about everything. He had asked the doctor or nurse every time they came out of the room, questioning on how it was going. The answers given to him were too vague and frustrating. He lay down on the chair next to the room, slowly losing consciousness as fatigue slowly took place in his body. He soon heard the sounds of the operation room open. He quickly got up from the chair, almost fainting in the process. He leaned against the wall and regained his composure.

"So, how did it go?" Len quickly asked the nurse standing in front of him.

"Allow me to show you professor." The nurse said, leading him into the room.

Len followed and saw his wife, Meiko, carrying something in her arms. She had a peaceful smile on her face as she faced both her husband and the new addition to the family. Len wasted no time and quickly ran to his wife, wanting to see what they finally created.

"Look dear, she has your eyes." Meiko smiled as she showed him the newborn.

It was a beautiful baby. It had blue eyes with small strands of blonde hair. Len could not contain the excitement and joy that was running through his body. He reached out to touch the face of his daughter and can only mutter a few words of happiness.

"…I'm a father…" Len muttered to himself. Tears of joy ran down his face.

"You are." Meiko answered kissing him on the cheek.

Len could only smile and wished to carry the baby as well. Meiko passed it to him, letting him cradle her. He hummed a song to the baby. He looked at her and soon remembered something. He turned to his wife who allowed him to use it.

"Welcome, Rin."

_The first miracle was that you were born._

**If you haven't noticed, I'm using the cover version which brought about the most beautiful dialogue of it all. I'm going to start from Kokoro/Kiseki and all the way to Kokoro. Prepare yourself because this is going to be very hard to take in.**


	2. The Flower Field

**I've been trying to find some way to make this good. Like I said before, I have no intentions on making this a huge deal but I didn't want to follow like each miracle for each chapter otherwise this fic would be shorter than is should be not to mention the parts between the miracles would leave the reader into wanting to know what the hell happened and hate me for not explaining which I don't want.**

**I feel like this isn't a good chapter so, if anyone, I mean anyone can suggest how I can make this more appealing to you all, please, tell me in a review or PM me so I can make the changes of course, it needs to be a good idea. Don't expect a prize other than a shout out.**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**The flower field**

In a house not far from a city, lived a small family of 3. One was a brilliant scientist, well known in the world for his innovations in robotics. Another was his wife, a well brought-up woman who was once his assistant for all his work. The last was his daughter, a beautiful little girl whom they could not do anything to her other than love her to no end. They had lived their day happily without worries.

Today was no different for them as Len worked hard at his computer, working on a program for a new form of android for what he called a Vocaloid. He was putting a few finishing touches to it. Meiko walked in on him typing a storm. She smiled and brought a tray with a cup of tea. She walked up to him and placed the cup down on the table next to him.

"Working hard dear?" Meiko asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just finished the last of the program." Len answered.

"That's good to know." Meiko kissed him on his head. "So does that mean we're ready to go to the field then?"

"More than ready." Len got up and reach for the cup.

"Daddy, daddy!" A high pitch voice could be heard.

Len and Meiko turned to where the voice was coming from. A little girl around the age of 4 came running into the room. She had short blonde hair with deep blue eyes. She had a white ribbon tied around her head. She wore a simple white dress with a large smile on her face. It was a radiance that could match the sun. It was beautiful and pure much like a diamond. She held something behind her back, not wanting to show it to her parents yet. Len reached his arms out to the girl and soon lifted her up and placed her on his lap.

"Hey there Rin." Len said to his daughter. "How's my girl?"

"I made this for daddy." Rin said with a smile as she showed him a drawing.

It was a simple child's drawing of the young girl and her father as well as mother. The house was red and simple with a tree and a yellow smiling sun. Len and Meiko could only smile at such a simple yet cute drawing.

"This is really good. I like it." Len said.

Rin blushed as her father patted her on the head. He soon lifted her up to carry her. He walked out of the room with his daughter in hand and Meiko right behind. He placed Rin down on the floor and looked at her.

"Rin, I want you to go get ready. We're going to field today."

"Yay!" Rin said as she ran off to her room.

Len could only smile at the cute girl. She was one of the greatest miracles that could have ever happen to both him and his wife. She is so full of life and energy; it soothes their hearts and souls. Rin even picked up singing, having great dreams of becoming a singer. Her manner and her voice could only be described as that of an angel. He was so proud of her; he doesn't know what he would do should anything ever happen to his beloved daughter. His train of thought came to a halt as he turned to his wife who was coughing.

"Are you ok?" Len ask with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine dear." Meiko gave a weak smile. She soon walked downstairs. "You better change, that isn't something you should be wearing to a beautiful field."

Len nodded but he wondered if Meiko really is ok. He didn't dwell on it and decided to get ready.

He, along with his wife and daughter, walked down the street from their house. They headed to a flower field, a public park so to speak. Not that many people would go to it as they cannot seem to enjoy even the most simplistic aspects of the world. His daughter immediately ran across the field with a smile on her face. It was such a majestic sight, even to a young girl. Len soon joined his daughter, playing around in the field while Meiko sat down peacefully, taking each flower and making it into a crown.

Soon after, the two blonde members of the family finally came back and joined with Meiko sitting down on the flower field. She smiled at her daughter and showed her a flower crown.

"This is for you." Meiko said and placed it on her head. "Now you truly look like an angel."

"Do I?" Rin asked.

"You sure do." Len said patting her on the head. "You're our little angel."

Rin blushed once again from her father's praising and smiled back.

This was truly a day where time seemed to stop for them. It was as if it wanted them to enjoy their time they have now. Though, this held more truth than it should have.

Meiko soon started coughing heavily; a surging pain ran across her body. She covered her mouth, not wanting to spread it to anyone in front of them. Len was immediately in a panic as he tried to comfort her. Rin herself tried to do what she could to help her mother. She felt weaker as Len tried to help her somehow.

"Meiko!" Len called her name and soon noticed the blood slowly seeping between her fingers. "Hold on! I'll call the ambulance!"

Rin sat there, watching her father go into a panic. She turned to her mother who was looking more and more pale. This was too much for the little girl to handle. She has never seen her parents in such a state before. She wasn't sure what to do. All she can do now was just sit down and worry of what will happen.

**So yeah, we got ourselves some drama on what will happen to Meiko. Just a reminder, this is the Kokoro with Rin, not Meiko. The one with Meiko was had Kaito instead. This one is the cover. Look it up. Other than that, please wait for the next chapter on the fate of Meiko.**


	3. I Promise

**Well, here's another short chapter of Kokoro. Don't even bother asking me to write longer chapters, I'm not making this a big deal. Just enjoy it that's all I'm asking.**

**I don't own vocaloid**

**I promise**

Three weeks after the incident, Rin and Len have been visiting Meiko in the hospital. She had developed an unusual form of lung cancer, where a vein had grown and blocked her airway to her lungs. They pay their visits to her, giving her as much comfort as they can and prayed that she would be able to pull through. The doctors though, could not fulfill the prayer as they could not remove the vein from blocking the airway. They had refused to hear how much longer she had to live and just prefer to spend her remaining days in the amount of bliss they have.

Today, Len came in with the same flowers from the field while Rin had a drawing she wanted to give to her. He opened a door and there was Meiko lying on her bed and smiled at the people she loved.

"Hey there." Len greeted her as he showed her the flowers.

"Hi mommy!" Rin greeted her as well.

"Hello you two." Meiko said.

"Looks like you seem to be doing fine." Len said replacing the flowers in the vase.

"Not completely though." She answered and soon turned to Rin. "Rin-chan, is there something you want to give to mommy?"

Rin nodded with a smile and showed her a drawing. It had Rin, Len and Meiko back at home, having a good time.

"This is mommy with us again when she's feeling better." Rin said.

"Is that so? It's lovely." Meiko answered but with a sad smile.

Len and Meiko had agreed to not tell Rin about what was wrong. They did not want her to feel any form of pain. It was painful to lie to their young daughter but they wanted her to be able to live through this without worries.

"Hey Rin" Len said. "Mommy and daddy would like to be alone for while ok?"

Rin nodded and walked out of the room. Meiko and Len though finally sighed. They truly didn't want to lie to her but they did not want her to worry either. Len turned to his wife, taking the closest chair and sat down near the side of the bed. He took hold of Meiko's hand, scared that by any moment, he may lose her forever. Meiko herself was scared but she was at least happy that she was with the person she fell in love with.

"Hey." Meiko called out. "Take it easy when holding my hand ok?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Len asked his wife. "I'm about to lose you! Rin is going to lose her mother! You and I promised that we'll always be together and be there for Rin!"

"Len, dear, I know what we promised. But, sometimes you just can't expect everything to go our way. You of all people should know that."

"I know… I just too scared. I don't want to lose you. I don't even know what to say to Rin when you're gone."

Meiko understood his fear. She too does not want to leave both her husband and daughter. There was nothing she can do for them other than comfort. She looked at the man and soon looked at the window, watching the world go by.

"You know, I actually thought about some things." Meiko finally spoke. Len raised his head to her. "Although I'm not going to be around to be with you all, I actually enjoyed my time. I get to live together with a brilliant and caring man and a beautiful and loving daughter. I was also able to keep hold of our promise but now I must ask for a new promise."

"What is it?" Len asked her.

"Please, remember me and care for our angel. That's all I ask from you."

"Meiko?"

Meiko turned her head to face Len again and gave a smile. She got Len to stand up and pulled his head to hers. She kissed him passionately and Len returned the favor. It may be the last time they get to be like this. Meiko finally pulled back and lay on her bed, feeling sleepy.

"Please keep the promise ok?" Meiko said as she closed her eyes.

Len was sitting down on the chair, looking at his wife as she closed her eyes. She had a smile on her face and looked peaceful. Rin came back inhaving another drawing she wanted to show to her mom. She ended up seeing her father's face with a tear running down. She was concerned and walked up to him.

"Daddy?" Rin called out.

Len turned to his daughter, rubbed his eyes and turned to his daughter with a smile.

"What is it sweety?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing dear."

Rin was wondering if it really wasn't anything. She soon turned to her mother who looked happy.

"Is mommy sleeping?"

Len looked at her and back to Meiko. He wasn't sure how to tell her anything at this point. This was too painful for him to deal with. His only thought now the need of some kind of comfort.

"She is." Len said to her. "It would probably be best if you sing a song to help her sleep better."

Rin nodded and began to sing. Len on the other hand just sat there, listening to her sing as he took hold of his wife's hand. Meiko's words still rang in her head, resonating what she wanted him to do. He looked at her smiling face and the tears once again ran down his face. The song his daughter sang continued on. He finally turned to his daughter one more time and just got on his knees and hugged her.

"Daddy?" Rin stopped singing and wondered why her father did this.

"I promise Meiko… I promise…!" Len said as he gave soft sobs.

**Well, that's the end of Meiko. What can I really say about this? Well, I needed something to roll with. Come on, I want to use the cover version of Kokoro so what else, throw him into despair and soon, throw him into greater despair and you know the rest of it.**

**Well, I'll be back. **


	4. The Second Miracle

**Took me forever to write this chapter. I was trying to think of just about everything for the second miracle as well as going with the fact that Rin is now older in this chapter. But you know what's been bothering me with the entire thing? The ending, really seem to hate the ending of this chapter. If you have anything that could make the ending better then please PM me. And no, I don't want to kill off Rin in this chapter otherwise, I can't call this the second miracle.**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**The second Miracle**

A young girl of the age of fourteen is walking down the road from her junior high school. She had short blonde hair with sky blue eyes and a white ribbon tied in it. She was considered in the school as one of the most amazing singer they ever had. She was Rin Kagamine who is now fourteen years old. She along with her father had lived a very happy life. Although she had lost her mother, it didn't make any drastic changes to her life. Her father was able to raise her and also manage his job still as the leading innovator in robotics. It was a life which she was ok with and that was all she really needed.

She walked all the way back to her house and opened the door.

"I'm home." She called out.

She soon saw someone appearing from the kitchen of the house. She had long gray hair and red eyes. She was wearing a simple grey turtleneck and black pants. She was the house maid whom Len hired as he isn't the kind that does any house work and neither should Rin be the one to do it. Her name was Haku Yowane, a young woman but a kind one.

"Oh, Rin-chan, welcome home." She greeted the young girl.

"Is dad home?"

"He's in his lab. I don't have the heart to bother him though."

"It's ok. I'll go find him myself." Rin said.

Haku nodded and returned to the kitchen. Rin walked down the staircase leading to the basement of the house. It was the most likely place he could be at this time of day. It made sense since his line of work does need him with a lot of space. She opened the door and saw a much lit room with plenty of computer screens, monitors, wires and various other things to store data. She looked around and found the 42 year old scientist who brought her up. He was sleeping at the keyboard, meaning that he had worked throughout the night again. She sighed and walked up to him. She shook him up and he groaned.

"Come on dad, wake up." Rin called out the man.

The man slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the face that woke him up and smiled. "Good morning sweetie."

"It's afternoon dad. You've been working all night again haven't you?"

"I guess I have." Len chuckled. He slowly sat up from his chair and stretched. "I'm sorry baby. I'm just so close to reaching a breakthrough."

"You mean that heart thing you talked about?"

"Yup, the miracle program where the androids that can feel happy, sad, love and hate just like a human. I can do it, I know I can."

"And so do I dad but you need proper rest. If you keep this up, I'm going to have to drag you to your bed."

"And you would too." Len slowly got up from his desk.

Rin helped her father up and got him to walk up the stairs and get him into bed. Haku came out from the kitchen and found them coming out of the basement.

"Oh dear." Haku sighed and helped them out.

"You know Haku-san; it would be nice if you can actually get dad out of his lab every now and then." Rin said to her.

"You know I don't have the heart to do that."

"Works for me." Len said. "I get some work done."

"It doesn't for me. I worry you know that?"

"I know. I'm sorry Rin but I was on a roll."

"You can get back rolling once you get some sleep."

They were able to get him into his bed and under his covers. It only took him a second to start snoring away. Rin just sighed but she had a smile on her face. Her father does a good job taking care of her. Despite his habits with work, he was at least there for her when she needed it.

She along with Haku walked out of the room, letting him sleep.

"Good grief, he always does this." Rin said.

"But he is a good man though." Haku said. "I do have to admit that working for someone like him is so much fun."

"Well, Dad is a weird one."

"But he has done an amazing job raising you."

Rin smiled at the thought. She doesn't really remember much of her mother. She does remember some things but not enough to say otherwise. She doesn't feel too lonely without having her but it didn't really bother her too much and even less when Haku worked for them. She smiled again being grateful for the life she has now.

This small family of two was happy of everything that was given to them now. Although they had lost someone dear to them, they know that she wouldn't want them to grieve over her. She would have made them move forward without even thinking that she is holding them back. This was something she may have wanted them to have. They will do what she would want and live happily with the time they have now.

_The second miracle was the time spent with you._

**Yeah… I still just can't seem to like the ending. No matter how I look at it, it looks like crap. So my offer stands and you can help anytime you like.**

**I'll be back soon.**


	5. It Repeats

**Welcome to the next chapter of Kokoro, The Kiseki Program. What can I say about this… Guess you can say I have set everything I needed for the very beginning of Kokoro/Kiseki. I would say spoiler but everyone who is reading this must have heard the song.**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**It Repeats**

Len was once again in front of his computer, working on a program he considers as a miracle program which can make an android have the ability to feel happiness, anger, sadness and even love. He called it the heart. If he is able to finish this program, it would revolutionize everything that the scientific world has ever known, far greater than what any physicist can ever hope to accomplish to uncover the mysteries of universe. That is what he believed.

Rin came into his lab again to see how he was doing. She was glad that her father was starting to go to bed at a normal time again. She brought him something to drink, coffee to be more precise as he wanted to get much of his work done today and she wanted to help him as much as she can.

"Hey dad." Rin called out.

Len turned around and saw her. "Hey there sweetie. What is it?"

"I got you some coffee."

"Oh thank you. I needed it." He reached out and took the coffee out of her hands.

"So how goes the work?"

"Better actually." Her father smiled. "I'm making amazing progress with it though, the chances of me actually finishing it in a month doesn't seem possible."

"How so?"

"There are so many factors to it. I need it to be able to allow the android to understand what the feelings are, how to learn from it, how to use it, what causes it. It just seems to pile up. If anything, it'll take me a full year or more."

"Well, try not to stress yourself out so much working on it."

Len chuckled when she said that. He understood what she meant and he wants to make sure that he doesn't get stressed. He stretched at his chair and soon got up from his table.

"I think I'll stop for now." Len said. "I need a well deserve rest."

Rin smiled and walked with her father out of the lab. Len always liked her smile. It always brought in the feeling of content every time she does as it shows him that she is living a very happy life. It also brought him memories of his late wife as she looked just as beautiful as her. It has brought about pain every time he had thought about her but it also reminded him of the one thing he was made to promise and he swore that he will keep that promise, no matter what.

They headed out of the lab and towards the living room to at least spend some time together may it be watching TV or even discussing about what is the next best thing in the world of robotics. Rin on the other hand wanted to do something special for her father.

"Dad, I want you to sit down." She said to her father.

"My little pop star wants to sing a song for daddy I bet?" Len said.

"You guessed it. It's something I've been working on for a while. I don't have a title for it yet but I wanted you to hear it. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will. Just have confidence in yourself." Rin nodded and took in deep calming breathes.

Rin then sang. She sang her song that had no name but it told a story. Len listened carefully to every note that she could reach. It was a beautiful song which filled the house. It was calming and very heartfelt. It was sweet and caring. It was in its own right a song done by an angel. It made the scientist proud of his daughter and how far she had grown to this point.

Rin soon stopped. Her face was red from the slight embarrassment but also from the enjoyment of singing in front of someone. Len looked at her and smiled in content.

"It was well done. I truly liked it. You'll be a star in no time." He gave his answer and watched her blush in embarrassment from the praise.

"Thanks dad!" Rin gave her father a hug for enjoying it so much.

Len hugged back giving her the insurance she wanted. She kissed her father on the cheek.

"I'm going to practice ok?"

"Practice all you want dear." Rin smiled and nodded. She then headed off to her room.

Len could only shake his head in delight as he had no more worries that could befall on her. Irony though is a cruel thing. He headed up the steps to have a quick nap on his bed only to hear something tumbling down from Rin's room.

He knocked on the door. "Rin, are you alright?" He called but there was no answer. "Rin?" He called out again but was given the same result.

Len soon was starting to worry. He opened the door and soon found his daughter on the floor in pain. The simple scene soon brought back memories of that day ten years ago. It brought painful memories that he did not wish for it to happen again. He didn't have time to call for the ambulance so instead he picked her up and quickly get her into his car. He did not want it to happen again, he won't allow it to happen again.

_Please keep the promise ok?_

"I'm not going to lose you Rin! I won't lose you!"

**I'm not going to make a pun here. But all I can say is that things are getting closer to the main plot which what sold the song.**

**I've been wondering if I wanted to continue all the way to Kokoro thousands after. I like the song as well but I don't know if that's the note I want to end this fic on. We'll see right?**


	6. Prayer unanswered

**This is possibly the chapter which people may hate me for. But what can I really say? I had to do it since it's part of the song, or rather, it's the beginning of the song.**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**Prayer unanswered**

Len was walking through the white halls of a hospital. He had a bouquet of flowers that was from the field that his family used to go to so often. He wished that he never had to return to this place. It brought in many fund memories but also painful ones. It was the pain which made him hate the hospital. Today may bring in more pain as his daughter is in the hospital. He had learned that Rin has Graves' disease in its far later stages. She had not known about it and assumed the previous pain in the past to be just normal chest pain. Len's fear only continued to rise as there has been no cure for it.

He found the room that leads to his daughter's hospital room. He knocked on the door and was soon given permission to come in. He sees his daughter smiling happily at him as he appeared.

"Hey dad." Rin greeted her father.

"Hi sweetie." He smiled as he walked up to face her. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I do feel a little bit better now." She noticed the flowers behind her father. "Aren't those from the field?"

"Yeah. I remembered how much both you and your mother loved these flowers."

"I also remember her doing a flower crown for me."

Len chuckled at how his daughter was able to remember something as far back as that. It brought a large smile on his face at something as old as that. Rin though slowly lost the smile and looked out the window. Len turned to her and could tell what was bothering her. It brought back the grim reality that they both have to face.

"I'm sort of scared." Rin said as she looks at the beautiful sky. "I'm scared of dying."

"Listen dear; you're not going to die." Len said. "We have the technology to make sure that it doesn't happen."

"But what if it does? The doctor said that there will be a 50% chance of me not making it."

"Don't think that!" Len got up from his chair. "I don't want to think that my only daughter is going to die on me! I'll do with all my power that it doesn't happen!"

Rin only looked at her father and was worried. She understands why her father is being like this but she just couldn't bear the feeling that something will just go wrong for them all. Thinking about it now was only hurting her more. Len returned to his senses after his small fit of rage and soon realized what he was doing. He dropped back down on the chair and covered his face.

"I'm so sorry Rin." Len said. "I just don't want to lose you like I lost your mother."

"Dad…"

"I made a promise to her that I would protect you no matter what happens. I don't want to break it. But this is one of those times when I have no control over it."

Rin could only feel more depressed at how this conversation was going. She doesn't want to think of what could happen anymore. She soon began to look positive about it and turned to her father, thinking of the one thing that she wanted to know.

"Dad, can you tell me something?" Rin asked her father. "How did she feel about finding out of her death?"

Len only looked at her confused and soon began to understand where this was going.

"She was smiling. She lived a happy life ever since I met her and when you were born. Before she had to go, she knew that you and I would live happily and left with no regrets."

Rin had listened intently and soon understood why her father felt as well as what her mother must have felt.

Len smiled even when a tear came down his eye. "Your mother was happy until the end."

Rin grew small smile thinking about it.

"I guess that I should not have any regrets myself." Rin said. Len raised his head when she said that. "I lived happily with a loving and caring father. I don't have anything left to lose."

"Rin…" Len turned to her.

Rin got up from the bed and hugged her father. She held on to him tightly, feeling this may be her left chance. Len himself knows this. He doesn't want to lose his daughter. He doesn't want to lose something he was so attached to him entire lifetime. He doesn't want to break his promise.

A nurse came in the room and saw the moment. She doesn't want to ruin it but it was her job to do what must be done.

"Mr. Kagamine, it's time." She told them.

The two slowly pulled away from each other under reluctance. Len finally let go of her daughter and so did she as well. Len then left the room and let them prep her for her operation. Len only stood outside, and waited for the door to open again. It did do so and there appeared Rin ready for what she had to go through. Len saw her and came up to her. He took his daughter's hand and walked with her towards the operation room. He hugged her one last time before she had to go. The nurses finally pulled them away and pulled Rin in as her father sat outside.

The professor sat outside the room with the red light above it indicating that an operation was going on. He was far too scared to pace at all as he may lose his daughter in this. He was only a scientist that knew his way around robotics, engineering and programming. He knows nothing about the human body. This alone made him feel weak. All he could really do was to pray for a miracle.

"Please God." Len prayed. "Please, please let my daughter get through this. Please grant me a miracle, that's all I ask. Please!"

2 hours had passed since then. He was only getting weaker and as the time went by. He was getting far too weak for him to even stay awake. The door of the operation room opened and there appeared the surgeon who was operating on his beloved daughter. Len turned his head to the man. He was about to get up only for him to keep him where he was.

"I really don't want to do this." The surgeon said. "We did what we could but she didn't make it. I am sorry."

Len's mind soon went blank. He was only able to see everything in white. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. There was no more words that could describe what has happened that day.

He stood at the grave of his daughter and his wife that was placed in the flower field. He looks at them, resenting himself. He thought that he could protect her. He thought that she would live to another day. He thought that she would still sing songs for everyone. He was unable to make sure that any of that would be true.

Haku was not too far behind. She was attached to the family long enough to understand what her boss was feeling. But even so, she doesn't know how to comfort him at this point of time.

"I promised Meiko." Len said. "I promised that nothing will happen to Rin. Now look at what happened." He gave soft sobs thinking about it.

"There was nothing you could do professor." Haku told him. "You did what you could."

"But it wasn't enough!" He turned to her in indignation. "I took care of her since she was still a baby! I raised her and fed her, I made sure no harm ever came to her but I wasn't able to save her from a disease! I prayed to God to grant me anything that would save her but He never did so!"

Haku was at a loss of words and was frightened. She had never seen him ever this angry before.

"If he can't give me a miracle, I'll make one." Len turned around. "I will bring her back."

"Professor, you can't bring people back from the dead. You of all people know that!"

"I can do it. I have the very thing that can make it happen. I have the Kiseki program. I have Kokoro."

**And thus begins Kokoro/Kiseki.**

**That's right. We're now reaching to the point of no return. It's only going to get heavier as we continue on. I'm sorry but that's how the song works after all.**

**I'll update soon but until then, do the usual. You know the drill.**


	7. The Android

**I came back faster than I thought. We have finally got to the part where the lyrics are now going to be written in story form. Well, I just hope that what I wrote is what I was aiming for.**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**The android**

An android stood by a wall with wires attached to her. It was hard to actually call it an android though. At first glance, it looked like a young girl with short blonde hair and a ribbon tied in her hair. The skin was almost as white as snow itself as it stood on a little stadium for itself. It was an android that looked like an actual human. Those who had seen her had called her a miracle.

The computers around her had begun to start up. The programs began to run and it transmitted the command to her circuits. Her eyes opened and her fingers began to move. The wires that were connected to her had come off. She got off her stadium and walked off. She opened the door and headed towards the kitchen. She was preparing tea for the person she was serving to. Once it was all ready she walked towards to the one last door where he was sleeping.

"Professor." The android called. "It's morning. Wake up Professor."

The professor she called was the now 49 year old scientist and now retired innovator in robotics Len Kagamine. He steered when he heard the voice of the android. Wasn't getting up anytime soon but it didn't stop the android. She placed the tray with tea to the side and walked up to the professor.

"Wake up professor." She shook him.

Len slowly turned his head and soon opened his eyes to the android.

"What time is it…?" He groaned.

"It's 7.30."

"2 hours… 2 hours and now I have to get back to work…" Len slowly got up and sat right up again. "My daughter would be angry at me if I keep this up."

"The amount of time you have used to sleep is insufficient. The data that I acquired said that human beings are to have a maximum of 8 hours for sufficient sleep."

"Even that sounded like what my daughter would say." Len chuckled. "I'm sorry Rin but I needed to finish this as soon as I can."

"What is it that causes you to ignore your health?"

"Your heart. You're just not complete yet. What I'm making is a program I called Kokoro which is meant to help you learn what it is to feel like a human being. What love is, what is sadness, happiness, anger. These are feelings which are wonderful."

"I do not understand." Rin said.

Len chuckled. He got up from his chair and patted the girl on the head. "You will eventually. I'll do what I can to make you learn it. For now, I'll need to work. Go learn this song for now."

"Affirmative." Rin turned around and headed out the room.

Len smiled at her but it was slowly shrinking. The program that he wanted to give to the android, the robotic incarnation of his daughter, had been in the works for 8 years. There were just too many factors to it. He constantly encountered one thing after another with the program. He had believed that he was able to understand one part and fix it only for another to appear and stop him in his tracks.

He turned to a picture of him with his family. He looked at the picture with his wife and his daughter who looked happy. It brought a smile on his face when he remembered the time he was with them. He soon heard the android sing a song. It was a song that was an original piece that he was able to find in his late daughter's belongings. It sounded beautiful. The robot's singing voice was that of his own daughter. Hearing the song brought back more memories and it was perking him up. It was giving him the reason why he was doing all of this.

"Ok, no more dilly-dallying. Let's get this program finished!" Len said as he sat down in front of the computers.

The scientist is doing everything he had to do in order to create the miracle that was never given to him years ago. He wanted to create the very thing that had brought him joy over the years and he will do it. Though, time is not on his side. Although the voice and the face of the android is that of his daughter, it was not the voice that brought him joy. He was slowly losing the ability to remember the beautiful voice and the true face. He also wondered if there truly any other forms of existence for the android other than being a replacement for his daughter. He had questioned that every time he looked into the eyes of it.

The door of his lab opened again and there stood Rin.

"Professor, I have an enquiry." The android asked.

"What is it?"

"I do not understand this word." She pointed at the lyric of the song.

He had a quick look at it. He sighed but he had a smile at his face.

"Thank you is a word that means you appreciate something that made you happy."

She cocked her head to the side. He could only give a weak smile.

"When a person does something good for you, when they do something to make feel amazing, you would say thank you."

"I do not understand."

Len sighed again. "Well, don't worry. You will soon."

He smiled at her. He will get this program ready for her, no matter what.

**Does this sound like the manga version? I better hope so because I was watching it to get it. Well, that but you also would notice that the lyrics of Kokoro Kiseki is also in this. If you can't find it then I am truly ashamed and appalled of you all.**

**Anyway, next up is well… what's the point? You'll see it soon and if you watched the manga version of it, you can expect something from that as well.**


	8. Inheritance

**Here we are. Another chapter that also came from the manga version. Of course I'm still fitting the entire cover version of the song in this. Just enjoy with what I got today.**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**Inheritance**

Len was resting in the lounge of his house. He needed to calm his nerves down since it was getting nowhere. The program was bringing in too much frustration to him. He wasn't able to reach to any form of end with it as everything the program has only continued to increase. He took the tea that Rin passed to him. The thoughts of what the android could also be other than to look like his daughter crept back in. He thought about everything he was doing so far. He knows the android will outlive him but when that happens, what can she possibly do? He soon remembers what his daughter wanted to be, what she dreamed to be. The robot sang the song that her daughter made. It soon hit him of what she can pass down. The dream his daughter had can be passed down.

He got up from his lounge chair and soon started looking for the android. He listened carefully to the voice and soon found her singing on her little stage in her room. She soon stopped singing when she saw the professor walking in the room.

"What is it professor?" Rin asked the man.

"I think we should have a walk." He smiled at her. "Come on. We're heading to the park."

The android only nodded and followed the professor out of the room. They made their way to the very same park which both his wife and his daughter used to go to. Despite the years that had gone passed, it was the same field of flowers all those years ago. It brought many memories, mostly the happy ones. He was still able to come here and relax when he could get the chance.

He finally walked up to where the graves of his late family are. He gains comfort being by them, feeling that they are still there even when gone. Although the robot does have the body and voice and name of his daughter that does not mean that she is her. He along with the android sat down on the grass near the grave in the flower fields.

"You know, I've been wondering what I could pass down to the next generation." Len began to talk. "I made many robots and programs that revolutionized the world but it just doesn't seem to be enough because some day, no matter what I do, the human race will soon die."

"When human population is decreasing, they are to generally take priority on reproduction." Rin said looking through her data banks.

"Well, other scientists have been able to preserve the human DNA but what good is that when the person born from that DNA does not know what is in the world? So I thought that I could pass on music to them."

The android only tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Well, music is actually an amazing thing. It is able to pass through any language barrier. It is something I'm sure my daughter would want and now, I entrust it to you." Len chuckled a little. "It really is nice to actually talk about it but I think I'll enjoy with what I have now and be glad that you're with me. You are just as precious to me as my daughter."

Len smiled when he said that. He lay down in the field, enjoying the company of the android and the sun's rays. He felt better now that he finally had something to pass on to the rest of the world, something meaningful. He at least felt better with himself now knowing that the android will be able to pass something down once he is gone. He was sure that his late daughter would agree with him with what he has decided to do as well.

When he finally got enough rest, he got up from the ground and stretched a little. He looked at Rin who seemed to be trying to understand what he said earlier. He could only give a small chuckle.

"Well, I think we should head back." Len reached his hand out to the android. She only looked at him, not knowing what he is trying to do. He gave a weak smile but he got and picked her hand. "I guess it can't be helped. You'll soon learn some day."

**It's only a small segment that happened in the manga but sometimes something as small as that can end up making something big. Ok that was lame but I will say that it is short.**

**Well, next up is… I'm not telling.**


	9. The Third Miracle

**Waited long? Sorry it took me this long. I've been kept busy since I have a lot of work to do. But I was able to get this one chapter done. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

**The Third Miracle**

Len Kagamine swore he was aging faster than he should be. Then again, he has been working on the program for 13 years now. He was slowly making progress but it was frustrating him more and more. Every single complication that has appeared only proved to be far too much for him to handle. The Kokoro, the heart, was slowly going further away from his grasp. He constantly gets close only for it to slip away just like time was passing by him. He soon got up from his desk and just walked out.

Rin was walking towards to the lab to give the professor. She was given specific orders of what time she is to give him tea when he was working. By the time she got to the door, it opened and Len bumped into her. They both fell as well as the tray with hot tea came crashing down to the floor. Len groaned and slowly got up. He looked down and saw Rin just lying there with a blank stare in her eyes and had hot tea leaking into her circuits.

"Damn it!" He quickly scrambled up and picked up the android.

He rushed to her room and kicked down the door. He placed her down on the working table where he makes any repairs or replace old parts on her. He quickly took out all his tools and the many backups he needed and started working on her now.

"Rin I need you to be on!" Len quickly opened her up. "You have to scan your systems and tell me what I missed so I'll be able to fix it!"

"Affirmative." Rin answered and began scanning her systems.

Len soon began with the immediate problems he can see right in front of him. He quickly cleaned her up, wiping off the water that was in there. He looked at the chips that had been fried and quickly removed them and replaced it with the backups. He was moving as fast as he can to do save what he can of the girl.

"The memory processor is 23% damaged." Rin had answered.

Len quickly looked for what she had said and soon found it. Without thinking he reached for it took hold of it only for him get shocked. He then picked up the cloth and cleaned her up quickly and returned to removing it. This was really getting too much. After so many years that have passed being with the android, making her as human as possible and is looking as much as his daughter and teaching her everything he knows. She was slowly becoming more like her. It was bringing back memories of that painful past. He didn't want it to happen again.

Rin continued to scan through her system until she noticed something in the professor's eye. There were tears running down her face. She could not understand why he is doing so.

"Why are you crying?" Rin asked Len.

This wasn't the first time he was asked that question. He didn't know how to explain to her. Len looked at her now that he was only able to gather some way to answer only to see a tear drop on to his lens. He really is crying. Memories were flooding in on him. The death of his wife and his daughter was only weighing him down but he wasn't going to stop now. He quickly wiped it off and continued on working.

"It's nothing." Len said. "Just continue your scanning and find anything else that's wrong."

After 30 minutes of repair he was finally done. He gave a sigh a relief as it seems that everything is now taken cared off. He was able to fix everything he could and walked towards the chair close to him. His age was truly chasing up to him. He's too tired to do anything else. There was no way he can keep this up anymore. His dream of creating the heart, creating kokoro was too far away from him at this point. All he can do now is just give up and leave Rin as she is now.

Len leaned back and closed his eyes, far too tired to think about anything anymore. Rin though slowly got up from the table and was soon standing on her feet again. She then felt something was being transmitted into her systems. She analyzed it and finally reached to a conclusion.

"I am receiving a message." Rin said.

Len looked up at her. What was she talking about? She shouldn't be able to receive any messages, she wasn't programmed for that.

"Where's the source coming from?"

"The source is from the future."

"Who sent it?"

"Me."

This doesn't make any sense. There was no way he was able to program Rin to transmit messages from the future to her past self. The theory to actually do it was impossible as well. No matter how much he analyzed what he was given, there wasn't any conclusion he could reach. What does this mean?

"Play the message Rin." Len commanded "I want to know what's going on."

Rin nodded and began to play the message that was sent to her.

In that instant, a song was heard. A voice that was beautiful and captivating which only an angel can do filled the room. He was awestruck when he heard it. But nothing was more amazing than what the song was. It was the song that his daughter wrote long ago and the same song he had taught the android. This message that came far from the future was bringing him tears of joy because it was a message just for him from the very thing he created. It was the Kokoro. It sung about everything that has happened to them over the years and thanked him for what he was able to give her.

Once the message was finished, the professor could not contain himself from crying. It was a miracle. There was nothing else he could think other than knowing that a miracle has granted him what he wanted. He finally got back his reason for creating the Kokoro and the android that looks like his daughter.

"Thank you Rin." Len said to her and smiled with tears running down his face. "Thank you."

_The third miracle was the message._

**Finally, I got to the 3****rd**** miracle! I'm not too far way now! That's another set of lyrics turned into word taken care of. And yes I referred to the first time he was asked that question. Foreshadowing so to speak but whatever.**

**I'll be back eventually.**


	10. Time is almost over

**I think I should get this fic moving, don't you think so?**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Time is almost over**

Time has passed since Len had received the message. It has been five years since then but he made plenty of progress with the Kiseki program that it was almost coming to fruition. But he was worried. This program was far greater than he had anticipated. He wasn't sure if the android should have it because it may be far too great for her to handle it. After all this time spending his life with the android Rin, he treated her much like his own late daughter. He doesn't know what to do at this point on other than wonder what will be her fate if she ever received the Kokoro.

He got up from working in front of a monitor with the program finally saved and stored safely into it. He needed a rest, a very much deserved rest. He walked out of his office and headed for the living room. He coughed ever so slightly, feeling something somewhat stuck in his throat. He sat down on his couch, completely letting his entire body relax and pulling his head back and sighed in content. Rin came walking in with a tray with tea on it. She placed it down in front of him on the coffee table.

"Thank you Rin." Len said to her.

Rin simply nodded was soon stood there with the tray in hand. Len took hold of the cup filled with tea and drank some of it down. He needed it pretty much, feeling better now that he was getting close to his goal but it still left him wondering if he really should give her the program. He turned to face Rin and wondered if it really was worth it. Now that he actually thought about it, this is the biggest program he has ever created. He hasn't even tested it out so he does not know what will happen if he was to install the program into her now. It possibly may short out her circuits and render her unable to run anymore. He does not know what the fate of the human kind is when that message was sent so he does not know if she can be repaired.

The thought about what could happen was just putting more stress on him. He just took his tea and drank it again and sighed in content. Len stopped thinking about it since it was wearing him out. He laid down on the couch, seeing that he needed to rest. He closed his eyes and was slowly going falling asleep.

Rin, the android, came walking in to see that the professor was fast asleep. She didn't bother waking him up and only sat down on the couch on the opposite side. She had nothing to do as she was given direct orders to only serve him tea and specific times, practice singing the song that he had given her and clean up the house. She has done all of that and all she can do now is just sit around and keep the professor company.

Two hours have passed since Len took his nap. He stirred slightly around in the couch. He opened his eyes very slightly and then stretched a little. He liked his nap though he had a bit of a chest pain but he didn't mind it. He then got up and sat upwards.

"Good afternoon Professor." Rin greeted him.

"Oh Rin. Hey there." Len yawned. "You know you could have wakened me up."

"Professor needed rest as he has been working hard."

"I guess I have. Well, I think it's about time I return to work."

Len got up from the couch only to cough. It was probably phlegm building up in his throat. He paid no mind to it and headed to his lab. He then coughed again and again, soon leading to painful streams of it rushing through his body. He then dropped to his knees, in pain and weak. Rin came walking in seeing him in pain.

"What is the matter professor?" Rin asked.

"It's nothing." Len said as he coughed into his hand. He soon looked at it and noticed blood on it.

Rin had a quick scan of the professor's condition and soon found the problem.

"It is Hemoptypsis, a life threatening disease. It is from the respiratory tract which can lead to death by suffocation."

Once Len heard the name of the disease, he was now in shock. It was also very ironic. His entire family had all died due to a disease and he was the last one to fall for the same fate. It was possibly a curse. He can't believe it. Of all the times, it had to be now, when he was so close. The Kokoro program was almost complete. It was just within grasp.

"Professor is in need of urgent treatment." Rin continued only to soon have the Len wrap his arms around her.

He was crying as he held on to her. This was happening too fast when he was almost there. He was so close to giving this android a heart that would make her human but fate did not wish to give him the pleasure. All he can now was just cry in pain.

"Was I wrong in my analysis?" Rin had asked him only to never give her an answer. She then asked the question she was never given the answer to. "Why are you crying?"

**What is there to say really? I just want to get this moving along. We're getting there soon.**

**And yes, this is also from the manga version which you can find on youtube. Go check it out, it's just amazing.**

**I'll see you all later.**


End file.
